The Heiress Black
by DreamingInShadows
Summary: Gifted with the Black family Fire, she flees her homeland in search of her father. Claiming her new identity as Cordelia Jade Black, she relocates to Italy and finds family, love and learns more about her fire. FemHarry! Alive Regulus
1. chapter 1

She was abruptly awakened. Rolling over, the analog clock she fixed was right at three am. Ever since her fifteenth birthday, a small surge of magic would wake her when the clock struck three. No source in the Hogwarts library gave her a reason for the power surge, and with the suffocating presence of her "best friends" and minders, she was unable to find anything from the Black Family Library.

Lying awake in the darkness, she focused on that feeling of warmth, of safety and security, the magical spark she felt at three in the morning. Her hands tingled, and a small flame grew in from her palm.

A tarnished silver, the flame was different than any she had ever seen before. "I looked into the abyss and it looked back at me," floated across her mind as she released the flames.

It was near the end of the term and she was making an escape from the destiny others had charted for her. Through use of house elves, letters between the family account manager at Gringotts and a lawyer were able to reach her without any interference.

"Come on get up Rosie! You're going to be late and miss breakfast!"

"Ugh... does she have to shriek so loud?" She thought to herself as she dressed and met with Hermione. "And I really hate being called Rosie. Can't wait until I am out of here... no one will ever call me that again."

She grabbed her bag and placed the last of her belongings in her trunk, and shrunk it by activating a tune. "We have three hours before the train starts loading Hermione. I was packed two days ago, minus the things needed."

Hermione flounced out of the dorm, and Parvati flicked up a silencer and spoke, "is everything set for your escape? I really want you to be happy and safe Jade."

She smiled. "Everything is set. Tonight I will do the ritual that changes my magical signature and name. But last night the letter confirmed to be a Black I need a name of an ancestor."

Lavender and Fay looked interested. "What about Cordelia?" Fay asked, looking through the list of names the four had created earlier. "She was a born Black, and on the opposite side of your line so you won't be found through it easily."

Lavender chimed in. "I love the name Dorea though, but it was your grandmother's name so it's a little close."

Parvati looked peaceful. "Cordelia Jade Black. It's a beautiful name, and the scrying we did yesterday is indicative of a good future."

"I am so grateful to have you in my life," the newly christened Cordelia said. "I'll send a letter as soon as I am safe. I promise."

The four lionesses went down the stairs with their bags for a last breakfast before boarding the train. Lavender brought out a basket and sent it alongside a note requesting a picnic for the train ride, and a few minutes later it returned filled with soup, sandwiches, crisps, and fresh fruit.

"Well, it's time. Hopefully Hermione will get distracted by snogging Ronald or a book. I'd much rather spend the next eight hours with you," Cordelia softly uttered.

Luckily for Cordelia Hermione was distracted by prefect duties and they arrived in London without any arguments. Hugging the three girls, Cordelia pulled out a scroll and with a soft whisper, she portkeyed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I forgot this last chapter. Blame it on the nerves. I've never actually posted any of my writing before. So thanks for the reviews and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Harry Potter is not mine, Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't either (though I wish it were. I'd never worry about paying tuition again)**

 ** _The idea of the Black Family flames is similar to wingsrookie's Black Fire. But I wrote mine a while ago. And also I just read Black Sky by Umei no Mai and there may be similar elements that show up. I'll try to give credit where it's due._**

Cordelia landed smoothly in the Venice Gringotts branch, and entered the office where the head of the Black family accounts had been since the start.

"Heiress Black," Gornip greeted her, "I have located your father Regulus, and we have arranged a meeting with him for you. It seems after you were kidnapped, he went -as a new blood said reading the records- "bat-sh*t insane" and somehow wound up in the past. His current alias is Mammon, of the Varia."

"Thank you Gornip. As payment for the Nation's dedicated work I return any artifacts, weapons, jewels or recorded as loaned to the Potter family with an additional fee of ten percent." Cordelia signed the documents Gornip passed over approving the transaction and smiled. "We did it. We destroyed the Potter family. They tried to ruin the Blacks but no one does retribution or revenge like a Black. Was my Uncle involved at all?"

Gornip shuffled a stack of files around, telling Cordelia without a word that he had known. "We have the charges ready for you to file and have him and Mr Dumbledore arrested. Unfortunately we cannot prove that James and Lily Potter were involved."

"I may not have been their daughter by birth, but I know at the end Lily fought for me to live. Is there anything I need to know before going to meet my father?"

"No. That is all Heiress Black. But when you reunite with your father make sure he knows he needs to claim the title and property of the family."

Cordelia stood and curtsied as she was dismissed. Following the directions on where the meeting was to take place, she vanished into the crowd.

"VOI! Midget where are you going?" Squalo bellowed as he saw Mammon leave Varia Headquarters. "Shitty Prince follow him!"

"Why?" Xanxus drawled as he lounged in his throne. "Is the Miser ignoring you?"

"Something happened last week. Voi! The midget got a letter from a shitty owl and actually answered a question without charging me for it. Voi! Something is wrong Boss!"

"Hmm. I'll follow." Xanxus left headquarters before Squalo realized the stack of paperwork was unfinished.

Xanxus was mixed in with the crowd when he felt the cloud flames pulling on him. His Instincts told him to follow, so he trailed the flames, letting a hint of his own out to mingle. He stood in silence watching as a teenager with long black hair and vibrant green eyes sat down with Mammon.

"So you're Mammon of the Varia, also known as the Acrobaleno Viper right?" The mysterious Cloud asked.

"Mu. I am. Why?"

"Hi. I know this is really weird and all but hey you're a Black so you know how weird is almost normal. A few years ago I learned I was kidnapped hours after my birth. When I tracked down my mother, I learned she died but my father had gone a rampage hunting me down. And somehow, my father wound up in the past and was unable to reclaim me when the timeline matched."

She blew out a puff of air. "Goddess this is harder than I thought. Well, hear it goes. My name is Cordelia Jade Black and I'm your daughter."

Mammon removed his hood and the two sets of jade eyes locked. "My little girl is alive?"

"Hi Dad," she whispered. "I named myself using the list from your journal."

Xanxus stormed over. "Okay family is great and all but how does the shitty miser midget have a daughter when he's been cursed for fifty years?"

"The Black Family didn't only give the Bovino family the tools for the Ten-Year Bazooka. Boss, my daughter. Cordelia, this is Xanxus of the Varia."

"Your flames are pulling on mine, little Cloud. Reel them back before you are harmonized with someone you don't want."

"Like the Black Family Fire? Those flames?" Cordelia looked confused.

"Why come to Italy?" Xanxus demanded when she responded with a question. "Why now?"

Cordelia looked him straight in the eye and stated boldly, "I was finally free to leave." Turning to her father she elaborated; "the goat meddler managed to appoint himself my guardian and if I left before my emancipation was processed, they could have dragged me back. When they first told me you were alive, all we knew was you were Europe based. So I mastered Italian, Spanish, French, Russian and German. My Greek and Latin I perfected in school, while my Asian dialects are still shaky. My Hindi is decent, I communicate with a parselmouth in the Patil family. According to him English lacks the ability to truly discuss Parsel.

"But 'Vati told me he doesn't speak very good English so it might be an excuse." Cordelia looked animated as she spoke about her language studies. For the first time she was able to brag to her father about all she had learned and it was amazing.

Mammon looked stunned. "You learned all that because you wanted to be able to communicate with me? You are truly amazing daughter."

"As lovely as this is, we have a meeting with the Tenth in an hour."

Cordelia looked a little panicked. "Oh I guess I didn't think very far ahead. Ummm... where do you recommend I stay for now? I kind of fled England as soon as I got confirmation of our meeting."

"Trash bring your daughter." Xanxus looked bored, but elaborated. "She's family. Bring her home."

"Home," she whispered in a soft voice. "I've never had a home before."

 **So yeah I may be swapping her name around because thinking on it I like Jade better. I've got the next couple chapters written out, just need to edit and make sure I don't lose the plot. Which won't follow either canon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine, I'm just playing in the fandom**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews, I decided that she is going to be introduced as Jade. And my characters will be out-of-character, as you might have noticed with the fact Xanxus has been talking more than usual. Maybe the chapters will get longer, but what I plan to do is make sure they fit what I want and start a new chapter._**

 ** _Sorry for any typos, I'm using my phone to type this while my laptop is out of commission._**

Chapter 3

Despite needing to leave for the meeting soon, he couldn't help but ask more questions. Finally getting to meet his daughter almost sixteen years after she was born plus the time he had been in the past and cursed left him desperately wanting to know everything.

"Why choose Cordelia?" Mammon asked, unable to find a place to start. "Jade was my first choice, but I don't remember Cordelia on the list."

His daughter smiled softly. "My friends and I compiled a list of female names from the family tree, eliminating the ones remembered for being insane- and please disown Bellatrix... her crucio is really powerful. What was I saying?"

Xanxus grunted. "No insane names."

She nodded her head and went on; "so with the ones eliminated from that and any that were just too strange, well to be honest I actually threw darts at the names. Lavender and Parvati started calling me Jade back in first year because I hate the name Roselyn and any of the associated pet-names, and I would have gone with just Jade except I'm not the Head of House. Therefore I had to abide by tradition and choose an approved name."

Mammon, no he was Regulus now with his hood down and face showing, smirked. "Ah that Gryffindor side. I knew it was in there somewhere."

"If you think throwing darts at a wall to choose a name is Gryffindor behavior, what about me using fire to blow up Dumbledore's tracking instruments? He locked me in his office at I went to the Department of Mysteries because I received a vision of Sirius being tortured."

Xanxus was suddenly alert. "Vision?"

"Yes. I knew it was false because Sirius was so far Dumbledore's ass that he did not even try to write to me without permission so there was no way he could have been captured out of Grim-" she choked up. "Ugh. Stupid Fidelius. Your childhood home."

"Well that's a way around the charm." Regulus smirked. "If I am Lord Black, I can lock them out of the house."

"You are Dad."

"But this vision? Explain." Xanxus demanded.

"You don't talk much do you? Well the false vision finally gave me the aisle of the Prophecy that is the "Light Side's Secret Weapon" and I wanted to irritate them. They thought I dropped it and lost it." With a smug smirk she elaborated; "I duplicated and dropped the second. Then I got another from the Old Goat so I can see what it is the truth."

"Why the deception?" Xanxus asked. "And Jade suits you better than Cordelia. You don't seem like a Princess girly-girl."

"Dad?"

Regulus smiled. "Jade. It suits you. My daughter Jade."

"The deception is because he's a liar and forced me to stay in an abusive house for ten years. Because there is no way that he wasn't interfering when the abuse was reported and ignored. Additionally, I never lasted longer than one week before I woke up back in my cupboard."

"Your cupboard!" Xanxus was furious. There was no way he would not seek revenge for his little Cloud. Jade was his, there was no way Xanxus was letting her get away. Not when her flames started to harmonize with his immediately.

"Yeah. That was my bedroom. It was safe in the cupboard under the stairs, despite me hating the small space," Jade answered; "what is this warm feeling? It's like there is a connection, a sense of belonging with the Fire I have. It's peaceful, like I never will be lonely again."

"That's harmony, Jade. That is your flames connecting with the Boss Sky and finding a home."

Jade smiled, her entire demeanor brightened and she felt stronger with the knowledge she would never be alone again. But then another thing clicked. "Boss? Of the Varia right? Which I don't actually know what it is aside from an offshoot of the Vongola familigia. Oh and why follow dad to our meeting? You must be busy and have more important tasks."

"Yes I am the head of the Varia," Xanxus said smoothly. "As to why I followed, my Intuition told me that I would find what I have been looking for if I came along." Then he smirked, "besides, it just means that the shark has to do more paperwork."

Nodding, Jade accepted his response; "I have one last question for now. What is this meeting you need to go too, and where should I be while you are busy?"

"That's two questions daughter," Regulus gave his own smirk. "We have a meeting with the head of the familigia. As to where you could wait-"

"You come with us. My Cloud. You are involved." Xanxus interrupted Mammon. "They need to meet you anyways."

"I guess I'm good to go then," Jade stood and picked up her bag. "I have another appointment with a healer at the Bank tomorrow. Otherwise, I have no commitments."

"You will explain more on that daughter later. But for now," Regulus made a gesture opening his Mist corridor, "we have to go."

[posted November 21, 2017]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine. If it was I wouldn't be in debt from student loans*

 ** _Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I had chapter 4 mostly written but I didn't like it. Then I had a crazy holiday weekend. I had a group project due this week and two papers as well so it's been a bit chaotic. The next chapter is almost done so hopefully I will have it up for you all in the next few days._**

Chapter 4

"I have a meeting with the Decimo and a few others will be present as well," Xanxus told Jade as he escorted her to one of the Varia cars. "Have more questions that need answered too, but no point in making you explain twice. Mammon, did you even notice me following you?"

The wizard snorted; "of course I saw you. I was just going to ignore you until you brought yourself into the conversation."

As Jade listened to her father and her Sky tease each other she smiled brightly. For the first time she felt at peace; she was finally free to set up a place as hers.

"Jade," Regulus began; "I know that we are going to a meeting where you will be told to spill everything and interrogated by those close to us, but would you tell me a bit about you before we arrive?"

Looking a bit nervous, Jade began her tale. "I somehow was placed with the Potter family. In Lily's diary she wrote about how surprised she was when she had a girl as she had been told it would be a boy. Though she was a bit suspicious after they realized I am a metamorph.

"Until All Hallows' Eve when I was fifteen months old, things were okay. Then moldy-shorts showed up. He killed James and Lily begged for my life before he killed her. I was hit with the killing curse and it hurt.

"It was when I first activated my Soul Fire. Pissed Dumbledore off that I didn't have any mark to use as an icon so he carved a lightning bolt on my forehead. Then he did something that kept it from disappearing.

"I woke up at dawn on November 2 at No 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. And that was my prison for the next ten years. My 'room'" -she scoffed- "was the broom cupboard under the stairs. Of a four bedroom house. For me my cupboard was safe so I grew to like it somewhat. They couldn't hurt me when I was in my cupboard.

"Petunia tried convincing the neighbors I was a no-good brat and failed miserably. As I achieved high grades and had a knack for languages the teachers and most of the neighbors ignored her. When I went to Hogwarts, I was placed in Gryffindor despite the hat thinking I was a snake."

Xanxus was furious at the mention of the cupboard and his scars were livid, a bright red contrasting against his tan skin. This trash that hurt his Little Cloud was going to be annihilated and he would enjoy every moment of their downfall.

"First year, Dumbledore tried a trap on the third floor corridor. Learned later that it had to do with the Flamel's stone and then second year I had to kill a fucking basilisk. Salazar's familiar so it was about 20 meters long and it bit me. The Phoenix cried on it and I lived, but it broke a weird net around my magic and destroyed the tracking devices that the meddler had."

She paused, debating how to bring up the next part. Then decided to just be blunt. "Sirius escaped from Azkaban. They put dementors around the school and I could hear Lily's death. Then my fourth year they almost forced me into the Triwizard Tournament until I pointed out that it wasn't my handwriting on the paper. I was kidnapped at the end of the year and my blood was stolen and used to bring back Voldemort. My fifth year I was tortured with a blood quill by Umbridge because the old goat was saying that witnessed the resurrection of he-who-has-no-nose and I would up having visions of the Department of Mysteries without knowing why all year.

"I broke in when I had a vision of Sirius being tortured. Which, seeing as he was in the Bahamas I knew was fake. I just wanted to see what Dumbledore's secret weapon was.

"It was a false prophecy. I know it was fake because someone else picked it up off the shelf and not me."

"Well." Regulus was speechless. "I am destroying those Dursleys."

 **Originally Posted 30 November 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**_*not mine. Just playing in the sandbox*_**

 _Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. My email has been blowing up with the notifications! 3_

 _I'm giving you a longer section this time as I have finals approaching and may not have time to write anything coherent anytime soon._

 **Chapter 5**

"Only if I don't do it first Mammon," Xanxus growled.

"Mou. I'll use the Mist Corridor to get us to the meeting. Stand beside me daughter."

Jade shrugged and stood next to her father and Xanxus joined them. Then suddenly they were in a different room with multiple others gathered around a conference table.

"That is an interesting way to travel," Jade said. "I prefer it to those port-keys."

"Whoa! It's a Mini-Mammon! That's EXTREMELY strange!"

"I agree, Hayato. Who is this?" Tsuna asked bemused by the unfamiliar teenager. "Hello Xanxus," he added seeing the Varia Boss appear.

Regulus, still without his infamous hood, had a smile on his usually blank face. "This is my daughter Jade."

The conference room went silent. Then it exploded into sound as everyone began to demand answers.

"Daughter! How the hell do you have a twelve year old when we were cursed for decades?" Came from the irked Reborn, his gun drawn.

"VOOOI!!" Came from Squalo, his hand on his sword, a second away from drawing the blade out.

"Shishishishis the Prince wants answers from Mammy. Why did the Prince not know about her?" demanded Belphegor.

Dino was quiet, observing the chaos around him, sensing there was more to come, while Kyouya stiffened at the presence of an unfamiliar Cloud in his territory.

"Shut Up!" Xanxus yelled into the cacophony. "Mammon has a long story and Jade is my Cloud."

The room went quiet again, the majority shocked that Xanxus had found his Cloud as he had never found his before.

"Thank you Xanxus," Jade murmured into the quiet. "I thought the Tower was loud but they have nothing on this."

Tsuna stood and walked to where the trio was still standing. "Hello," he greeted her, "my name is Tsuna, and these are my friends and guardians, the Varia officers and my older brother figure, Dino Cavallone." Extending his hand, Jade shook it.

Smiling, Jade introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you Tsuna. As Dad said, my name is Jade Black and I am fifteen. Up until today, I've been in England as I was kidnapped shortly after birth."

"Pleasure to meet you Jade. Please sit," Tsuna directed her to an empty chair where two more quickly appeared. "Mammon, explain."

"When Jade was taken I went crazy searching for her, and when I used a family heirloom to reverse time, it went wrong, sending me back sixty years instead of the days I had meant to go. And then, the curse happened and I was unable to find her because she was hidden."

"How the hell do you go back in time?" Takeshi asked, looking dumbstruck. "Oh I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian."

Jade smiled and nodded at him, while her father answered. "The Black Family apparently was the supplier of the ingredients for the Ten-Year Bazooka. Of course, now we don't have access to the stuff."

"Umm, I did mention I broke into the Department of Mysteries last week right Dad? I had my school bag because I went armed with pranks- dungbombs, fireworks, a few Molotov cocktails, you know? The basics for irritating the Ministry and screwing with Voldy-Moldy. Like hell I wasn't going to rob the place when I had the chance."

She smirked, elaborating; "it wasn't like they were using the stuff. I may have thrown the majority of the confiscated books, various artifacts, and the entire collection of TimeTurners. Then we blew up the rooms and made it look like it ruined the stuff."

"TimeTurners?" Takeshi looked incredulous. "Like a time machine?"

She nodded, "yeah you can go back an hour per rotation. And as per the stupidity of British Magicals, they don't use them."

Kyouya stared at Jade. "Why are you so small? You don't look fifteen."

"Well I look 19 when I should be in my twenties thanks to that damn ice," Xanxus sniped.

Jade sighed, used to the disbelief at her age. Even with the multiple healing sessions and the extensive potion regimen, she was unlikely to have a growth spurt. "I lived in a cupboard for ten years and was barely fed during that time. Thanks to my magic I survived. When I first went to the Bank and saw the family manager, they immediately sent me for treatment."

"They tend to not care for wizards. What did you do to get their approval?" Belphegor demanded.

"When I went with Hagrid and saw the trust vault established by James Potter for his heir, I was polite to them. When I returned, after managing to run away from the Dursley house after being forcibly returned, I had a broken arm, three cracked ribs, a broken ankle I was supporting with my magic, and a concussion.

"Children are sacred to Goblins; even if I had no money or vaults, I would have been treated immediately. While I was unconscious, they ran the tests to prove identity and uncovered the magical adoption, proving I was the missing Black Heiress.

"They removed several magical blocks- I'll give you the list later dad- removed a glamour, several tracking charms and a magical tether. They removed the Magic that was left by Dumbass to easily break my mental shields, then woke me."

At the table Bianchi was compiling a list of the people who were going to suffer her poison cooking. This girl was so sweet, she already decided that she was claiming her as a little sister. These Dursleys- whoever they were- would suffer.

"How were you magically adopted?" questioned Tsuna.

"It's a fluke really," she answered smugly. "When he went around claiming me as his daughter, James named me his heir until a child of his blood was born. As a result I got access to the Potter Vault, so I took the patriarch journal as well as Lily's diary, then transferred the contents of the vault to a new one under the name Jade Nero, leaving the minimum amount of gold in it so if it gets confiscated they don't get everything and I ended the Potter line."

Regulus pulled her into a hug, "I am so proud of you, my dearest daughter. And I lived years appearing toddler-like, your size doesn't matter."

"The Arcebaleno curse right? There was an entire trunk in the heirloom vault on it. The Black line is connected to Salazar Slytherin via Cadmus Peverell, and his grandson was a Mist Arcebaleno and the family studied it in-depth. Several family curses were based off their studies trying to break the curse. Sadly, they failed, but they kept the research."

"Why are you here?" Squalor demanded. "What do you want?"

Jade's eyes flashed in anger. "What I want" she hissed, "is to never have been kidnapped and abused and tortured for fifteen years. What I want is to be free from magical Britain. What I want," her voice broke a little. "I want to be me. To have a place of my own. To be able to put down roots and not live out of a trunk. A magical one, but still a trunk."

"Don't push her Shark. She's mine," Xanxus warned his best friend, throwing a glass at him.

Jade said nothing, but smiled at how Xanxus defended her. "Dino Cavallone? You buy from the Peverell stables frequently. You're actually on the list of people I was given to contact if I needed help."

"You run those stables?" Dino was shocked. "The Peverell Stables are legendary. The animals are always well-cared for and the stable is damn exclusive."

She nodded. "When I first claimed my inheritance, before we found out where Dad was I needed someplace to go during the summers so I wanted to give the stables a revamp. It had been about twenty years since the last renovation so it was time.

"Peverell Stables is mine. The only place I have been able to put down roots, but I was told I hadn't established a territory there because I was searching subconsciously for my Sky and my dad before settling anywhere."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Ahh it depends Tsuna. I haven't taken all my exams yet so I still need to do that. I still have a couple more sessions with Healers to finish regrowing my bones and then I have to go through yet another appointment with a mind healer since I only let they remove a few scars and not all of them."

Bianchi started, "why would you remove some but not all?"

"The two I had removed were brands; a claiming mark in a way. The others I earned in a weird way. Those scars aren't a sign of weakness or anything to me. They represent my survival."

Belphegor nodded. "That makes sense in an odd way. But why didn't the Prince know Mammy was a Lord?"

"Because I wasn't the heir when I disappeared. My older brother was." Regulus answered, shocking the Varia as he didn't demand payment for his answer. "Little Prince you still are important to me, I helped raise you."

"So I have a brother now?" Jade asked excitedly. "Since you helped raise him I'm claiming him."

"Shishisshishi. If the Princess would like it, the Prince will have a sister."

Jade suddenly stood up and went to hug her new brother. "You are so much nicer than that brother of yours."

"He is dead. I killed Rasiel."

"Yeah. You killed _him_. But your parents had blood-adopted your cousin and made him the new prince since your sister was not magical.

"Xavier didn't take kindly to my refusal to court him."

"This I have to hear," Xanxus laughed. "You blew up that bitch like a hot air balloon when she insulted you. What did you do to the trash?"

A sly smirk made its way across Jade's face, one that the Varia recognized as what would appear before they had to make a large payment to Mammon. "I may have hit him with a reversible castration hex. But I cast in in parsel so the only one to reverse it easily would be me. And before I did I made him swear to leave me and mine alone."

"That would earn the respect of most of Drumstrang Jade. Why reversible though?"

"Please. Like I would risk it being permanent when I would have to pay reparations for line theft."

Kyouya growled. "What is the omnivore going to do?"

 **So who wants to give me some ideas of how Dumblegoat is going to suffer? Some Varia style revenge on the Durselys?**

 **Also should Lily Potter be innocent? I've already decided James knew about the deception and that Sirius did know that it wasn't the original Potter baby but he did not know _who_ they used to replace the infant. **


	6. Chapter 6

***not mine. I'm just using the characters***

 ** _So thanks for all the fantastic ideas for revenge. Honestly I read every review and appreciate every post. So here is chapter 6, and I've got a hodgepodge of Lily's journal entries that I'm putting into chapter 7._**

 **Chapter 6**

"Kyouya right?" Jade asked the grumpy cloud. "I'm not taking over your territory. Just looking for my own. Right now I just want to get to know my Father, my adorably homicidal brother and my Sky. I have schooling to finish and I will get revenge for my childhood."

"I'm helping with your revenge Little Cloud. It's being done Varia style." Xanxus growled as he thought of how she had suffered.

Regulus pulled Jade close to him. "I will claim my title to get vengeance for your kidnapping. If Sirius was involved, well, the Black Family does have a very bloody and violent history."

"When I was at the London Townhouse I actually got into the library... which then annoyed everyone else because the house would only let in my trusted. And since it was the Headquarters of Dumbledore's fried chicken club, meant only the Twins were let in. So since I was using the books, I started my own Grimoire. My preference though is for magical versions of mundane medieval torture techniques."

Belphegor gave his signature laugh, "so my little sister has a dark side. Is there a certain technique you want to try?"

"Honestly, when it comes to Vernon Dursley, I want to have a "wheel of pain" and make it a open invitation. The private investigator was genuinely relieved I was avoiding the house... apparently Vernon had been making plans to sell me this summer."

The room erupted in noise. Jade could barely tell what the others were yelling. Various ways to destroy the man were being shouted out and Bianchi asked the question they dreaded the answer. "Did you ever... I mean. Jade were you... Jade?"

"No. Because Dudley saved me when I was there last. He noticed, and always tried to protect me growing up. He and his friends were going shopping before they all went back to their schools and he managed to get me brought along.

"I actually need to check-in with him this weekend. He and his best friend Piers decided when we were young that I would be a little sister to them both and they protected me my whole life."

A wave of relief went across the room, but Regulus kept Jade close to him. He may not have been there for his daughter during her childhood, but there was no way he would leave her alone now.

"Do you have anything else you need to do?"

"Let me check Tsuna," Jade pulled out a list from her bag and began mumbling. "Escape Britain... done. Find my father also done. Healing Session number Three is upcoming, monthly check-in with Dudley, meet the finance board, oh Dad you can do that. I'm definitely passing on this since I can give it to you. Umm, oh I have to find out where I am staying and burning down No 4 Privet Drive. So not much is left on my lists. I managed to complete a large portion already since I was unsure of how long it would take to find Dad."

"You still need to give me the list of blocks the Goblins removed Jade," Regulus reminded his daughter. "How quickly do you want the Dursleys ruined?"

"Destroy their reputation first. Their social image is what Petunia obsesses about and Dudley already left the house permanently. His education is paid for using the trust established by the Evans. I signed over mine to him since I didn't need the money and well," Jade looked sheepish, "I didn't feel right using the money that was intended for the Evans grandchildren when I am not and never have been an Evans.

"But I need in to at least listen when you interrogate Sirius Dad. I need to know if he knew anything. The account managers located Lily's personal diary and I have it. I'm just scared to read it through."

"Alright," Tsuna began giving orders; "Reborn go find Dudley Evans, bring him here if he wants to come see Jade. Someone needs to buy the drill company and do a hostile takeover, maybe Mukuro?

"We need Sirius Black brought in for interrogation. The reputations of the Dursleys destroyed. And the house burned."

Xanxus cut off Tsuna. "I will destroy that house unless Jade wants to personally do it."

She shook her head, saying "I'm good. Personally I would rather stay as far from England as possible." Jade yawned as she spoke, betraying her exhaustion.

"How long have you been awake Jade?" Asked a concerned Lussuria. "You look absolutely done for."

"I don't know, maybe forty hours? I needed to get everything done so that my escape would be smooth. I did eat though. A bed would be really nice about now though." Jade admitted, another yawn slipping through.

"If there isn't anything I need to be here for, I'm going with Jade and Mammon to Headquarters." Xanxus said taking Jade into his arms as she started to drift off in her chair.

"No. Dismissed. Or you can stay and plot revenge," Tsuna replied.

"I have another meeting to attend, but I'd love to talk with Jade about the Stables," Dino said as he rose to leave. "She's welcome to visit if she likes. Congratulations on finding your daughter Mammon."

Regulus nodded as he opened a Corridor to take the Varia contingent to Headquarters. "Thanks Dino, I'll let her know when she wakes."

So Xanxus, Belphegor and Mammon took Jade back to Headquarters, where they had a problem: where should her room be?


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Not mine*_**

 _So I've been dealing with final exams and attended a wedding over the weekend so I haven't had much time to write. I feel like this chapter is just a little awkward, but it does what I need it to. I have some of what I plan for Chapter 8 written out already, so I may have another update by Friday._

 _Thanks for reviews and all the favorites! Lily will be innocent, and selected journal entries are included in an upcoming chapter. As for the Dursleys, I would hate to anger some of you... the ideas were extremely vicious._

 **Chapter 7**

The conference room was stunned. Everything they knew had been twisted and thrown out with one declaration. Mammon of the Varia, the Arcebaleno Viper, was a father to a fifteen year old and had somehow traveled in time. Not to mention that said teenager was now harmonized with the head of the Varia.

Squalo flipped open a folder that the new Cloud- Jade- he reminded himself, had left behind. Despite his own misgivings about the sudden appearance of the girl, it was clear she had been prepared to argue her case.

"Voi! Look at this shit. She's got a birth certificate and the DNA testing proving the relationship from three different labs plus the magical records." Squalo flipped through the pile and his composure broke. "How the fuck is she alive? How is she even sane?"

Tsuna took the folder and immediately wanted to puke. The medical file of Jade was extremely detailed... he doubted that the Cloud had actually viewed it all herself. Photograph after photograph of scars and injuries, accompanied with a note of what Jade said caused the injury and how well it had healed.

"She was just a toddler when this started," Bianchi murmured in horror. "How could someone do this?"

Mukuro said nothing, but inside he wondered how this new girl would react when everything sunk in.

Squalo, still irritated at how rapidly Xanxus had accepted Jade, finished the file. "Decimo, the Varia will be placing priority on the destruction of these people"- he almost spat the word- "as we will not let this stand."

Over at the Varia Castle, Regulus had put Jade down in his own room so she could get some sleep. Turning to look at Xanxus, the duo debated what suite Jade should be placed in.

"There is always the Cloud Officer's suite," Xanxus said after a long pause. "Ottibio is dead, the room is empty."

Regulus walked over to the door and threw it open. Thanks to the Varia Housekeeping, the sitting room was clean, no dust on the provided furniture or stains on the rug. "If I use magic I can get the room decorated rather quickly. It will not be elaborate, but better than what it is now."

"She said she liked green and purple."

"So a light purple on the wall in the bedroom, some green accents here and there," Regulus mumbled as his wand flicked and waved, transforming the room. "This should do for now, until I take her shopping."

"Looks good," Xanxus said as they left the suite. "Shark trash, why did you take so long?"

"Sorry Boss, but Jade left a folder behind. It seems she was prepared for a long interrogation and had several different labs prove DNA, and three different healers documented her health records. Mukuro actually vanished... I think he went to torture those monsters already."

"How bad?" Xanxus asked.

"If she didn't have a secondary sun, I doubt she would have made it to age ten. There is also now a standing order to kill anyone bearing the Dark Mark."

"How is she?" Luss asked as she joined the others in the hall. "The medical file was in an expanded folder, it has everything in it. They put her through an exorcism twice. Once when she was three, again at age eight."

Xanxus swore. As Jade's Sky, he felt it was his responsibility to keep her safe, and he wanted to go back in time. He wished that he hadn't been frozen, that he had known of Jade before his faux-coup. If he had known, Xanxus knew that nothing would have prevented him from protecting his Cloud.

"Mou, this bears investigation. It seems there is another layer to the bond between Jade and Boss." Regulus curiously studied Xanxus' aura, "I don't know what it is though."

"Mammy, does Magic play into their bond?" Bel asked, "because if Boss and Jade are compatible in other ways the flame bond might have influenced another one."

"I'll have to look it up," Mammon answered, "but it's a good idea Bel."

The Varia officers scattered to attend to their duties, Lussuria to the infirmary, Squalo to his office to adjust the mission orders, and Bel to hunt down a few of his Storms to assist in his revenge. Regulus was in his suite, reading through the medical file. Xanxus was heading towards his studio to work off some off his anger when he felt the pure rage flow from his bond with Mammon. Following his instincts, he searched out the Mist. Standing at the edge of the field, Xanxus observed as his Mist raged. When Regulus finally calmed down, he didn't say anything. Xanxus moved to stand beside Regulus and support him.

"We will keep her safe Mammon. I will protect her." Xanxus vowed, "she is my Cloud, and I am her Sky. Jade will never be alone again."

Originally Posted: 12 December 2017


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back people! Word to the wise, when you should be studying for exams, reading FanFiction is not a good idea for your grade. But it does help with writing! :)**

 ***still not mine***

Chapter 8

Jade woke suddenly. The room was unfamiliar, a place she had never seen before. Her instincts told her she was safe, but she moved carefully to the open bathroom door. Locking herself in, she unshrunk her trunk attached to her bracelet and changed her clothes.

She stepped out the other door in the bedroom, and saw her father asleep on the couch with Xanxus reading in a chair by the window.

"Hello," she said softly, hoping to not wake her dad. "How long did I sleep?"

"About twelve hours," Xanxus replied, "Mammon finally crashed a couple hours ago. Hungry?"

"Starving," she admitted, knowing that Xanxus preferred the truth. "I was pretty nervous and did not eat much before meeting my Father, then after the meeting with the others, I was worn out."

"Follow, kitchen is this way," Xanxus directed her down the hall, showing her the Varia Elite Kitchen. "No mooks are allowed in so should be quiet."

Jade nodded and began searching for ingredients, then realized she probably should ask first. "Do you mind if I cook? It relaxes me..."

"Go ahead."

Digging through the cupboards, she asked "are pancakes okay?"

"Yeah. You have what you need?"

"Yup," she went to the fridge. "Wow, you have a lot of steak in here. So pancakes, bacon, omelets?"

"Sounds good to me. You don't have to cook you know."

"I want to." Jade began preparing a huge breakfast, and the other Elite were attracted by the delicious smell.

After they all ate, Jade finally asked Xanxus a question that had been haunting her. "Are you related to the Zabini family? You look extremely similar to one of my classmates, and the Zabini are very distinct."

Xanxus stilled. "I don't know," he answered after a long pause. "Vongola Nono adopted me off the streets and claimed me as his son despite it being false. And my Madre, her mind was broken. She could barely remember to take care of herself, let alone know her family."

"Well, you could always check with the Goblins. I was just curious."

Regulus sitting next to Jade asked about her plans for the day. "I do not have any meetings today or tomorrow, but I do have Lily's journal and the Potter Patriarch notebook to read. I need to know what they knew."

"Would you like to read in my office? I have to finish some reports before the end of the week, but I have seating in there if you'd like to join me."

She smiled, lighting up her face. "I would like that Dad."

She curled up in one of the bean bag chairs that were in Regulus' office and began to read the journal of Lily Evans.

 _Journal of Lily Evans Potter_

 _August 1_

 _I gave birth yesterday to a beautiful baby. I thought it was a boy, but it turned out I had a daughter instead. Even with Magic testing isn't foolproof._

 _James picked the name as his right as father. Roselyn Jamie Potter. I hate the name Roselyn- and he insists on calling her Rosie already! But my little Lynn is so perfect._

 _She already has green eyes and a head full of dark black hair. I am so excited to have a little girl... secretly I was disappointed when they told me it was a boy. James said he only wanted a son, so if I had a son it would have been my only baby._

 _September 18_

 _We received a visit from Professor Dumbledore today. He heard a "prophecy" that apparently names my baby girl as the one who will vanquish the Dark Lord. Well, either her or Neville Longbottom. But there is no way I'm letting that monster get anywhere near my baby! If I have to, I'm taking Lynn to my parents house._

 _Sirius gave me a few books from his family's library. He insisted on the traditional vows when taking his place as Lynn's godfather, so I can use some of the Black family protections on my baby._

 _December 22_

 _It's Lynn's first Yuletide and I fear it's the only one I'll get to spend with my baby. Severus sent a present for Lynn when he owled this month. He sent a beautiful baby blanket, it has little potion vials and cauldrons, assorted ingredients and "future Potions Master" embroidered on it. He returned my thesis, he thinks that I'll be able to get my mastery when Lynn is about two, maybe sooner._

 _He gave me an amulet to reinforce my mind shields and it is supposed to protect against being obliviated. I don't think I have been, but if Sev says to wear it, I will._

 _December 28_

 _Damn it Sev._

 _That amulet doesn't just protect against being obliviated. It helps restore lost memories. I knew something was off when I gave birth._

 _My beautiful daughter isn't actually mine. I had a baby boy who didn't even live an hour. So I am going to name him Harold James Severus Potter, Harold for my grandfather, and Severus for the one who let me know about my baby._

 _I can't do any testing to identify Lynn's birth family. Hopefully she was an orphan and not kidnapped. James hasn't let me leave the house in months... he is obsessed with keeping me safe._

 _He also is insistent that we need to have another child now. Lynn isn't even six months and he wants me to be barefoot and pregnant. What happened to the man I fell in love with? He agreed that I would do a mastery before we had any children, then I get pregnant._

 _I'm so confused._

 _July 31_

 _Happy Birthday Harold. I miss you my baby boy._

 _Happy Birthday my little Lynn! You are growing so fast. I narrowed down your family. My baby girl is a Black. I had to block her shifting because she kept cycling her hair color and James was angry._

 _September 24_

 _Well he got his wish. It's a boy according to Madame Pomphrey._

 _October 30_

 _I finished my Rune project! I feel like a horrible mother... I had to protect Lynn anyway I could but the runes needed to be permanent. So my daughter is tattooed at 15 months. My mom would kill me if she knew. I anchored a glamour into the runes so no one will see them... but honestly, I would rather have them be untested._

 _Sirius is visiting in two days to take me and Lynn to see the Lord Black. Siri is furious that I wound up with a child of the Blacks. He is planning to help me break my bond to James. I can't stay married to a man who willingly kidnapped another's child._

Jade put down the journal and wept. She wept for the little boy who never got a chance to live because Lily refused to step aside. She wept for the baby who she replaced, that he was forgotten about. For the first time since she learned of the deception, Jade didn't feel guilty for loving Lily as her mother... the woman who raised her, who protected her, the woman who died for her.

Posted December 13, 2017


	9. Chapter 9

**_So I am a bit of an idiot. This has been written for a week and I forgot to post it as I finished it right before an exam. So many apologies for the lateness, and hopefully I will have chapter 10 out for you by Sunday._**

Review

Sakura Lisel: disown Lynn and have Lily obliviated huh? I haven't written any journal entries for the patriarch book I mentioned, so I might be using that. My assumption is that due to the marriage bond, Lily can't leave James without the assistance of a higher-ranking Lord.

AthenaKitty- sometimes it just happens that a baby dies for an unknown reason. It's sad, but it's an unfortunate part of life.

For those that complain about Jade just blabbing about Magic, she's talking to the Mafia! Honestly, do you think they don't already know about Magic? They do in my verse.

CHAPTER 9

Mukuro was on a hunt. That file reminded him of his time with the Esterneo Familgia, the reason why he had been tortured and experimented on. This new Cloud was tortured by those who were supposed to care for her, to protect her, love her.

He was outside the hellhole known as Privet Drive and smirked. It appeared that Mammon had already begun his revenge. As it is his daughter who had suffered, Mukuro figured he couldn't complain... much.

The house was shrouded in an illusion, with broken porch and falling shingles, the paint peeling and faded. The yard was a wreck... weeds and vicious plants were plentiful while the roses- he took a closer look, yes the roses had faces and would bite at that horse-face woman when she walked by.

He began weaving another illusion, one that emphasized what horrible things that they had done to Jade, and while he worked his flames, Vernon came storming back. He started screaming about how he got fired and it was all the freaks fault, wishing that she was there so he could punish her for causing his termination.

The phone rang, and it was Marge, Vernon's sister calling from prison. Apparently she was locked up for dog abuse and running a dog fighting ring, and would Vernon use some of that freaky girls money to pay her lawyer fees.

Meanwhile, all the evidence had been delivered to the local station and the cops were prepared to arrest the couple. When they came to arrest them, it was around the time all the other working-class men and women were returning home and the Dursleys were arrested in front of them, thus ruining their precious reputation.

Mukuro nodded to himself. This was a start. He would check and see if anyone else wanted some revenge before they were killed.

Xanxus knocked, alerting Jade to his presence outside the Cloud suite he gave her. "You alright?" He asked her, seeing the tearstained cheeks.

"I will be," she answered. "What is it?"

"Is there anyone you care about from the British Magical Enclave? I've managed to keep most of the teams here, but they are eager to go get revenge."

"I have a few I would like safe. Most of my friends are getting out of Britain; we started a transfer process to Beauxbatons while they were present for the tournament. Would you like a list?"

"Please," he looked awkward and turned to leave. "See you at dinner."

Jade pulled out a notepad and pushed her thoughts about Lily's journal aside. Her questions would wait until she got answers from her uncle Sirius.

Safe List:

Luna Lovegood (and father)

Neville Longbottom

Weasley-Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George

Patil family

Greengrass family

Lavender Brown

Fay Dunbar

Susan and Amelia Bones

Blaise Zabini

She tapped her pen on her tablet, then added the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lee Jordan, Hannah Abbott, and Su Li. Then she began a second section of names, a list of those she knew wanted to not be Death Eaters.

On that list, she placed her Slytherin friends: Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, Hugh Montague and the Carrow Twins. Thinking it over she then wrote Severus Snape. Even though he was a difficult professor, he had protected her and tried to save Lily, so she wanted answers. She also wanted the LeStrange twins captured alive for questioning as they were sworn to the house of Black, as well as Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.

Grabbing the list, she wandered back to the kitchen for dinner. Passing it first to her father with a pen, he added the Dolohov and Rosier families, then passed it to an eager Shark. "I will write up a list, and organize the bounty. Verde will be joining us as he has experiments to conduct." Regulus turned to his daughter, and asked her "why is Bella on the list with the twins? They had been planning on leaving the country to get away from that nonsense."

"Right you weren't around for it. Somehow Bella went insane and became Voldie's number one fan and reportedly tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. She was captured with Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch, and they were thrown into Azkaban. I feel sorry for Barty, he was reportedly Kissed after my fourth year... but he also said something that made me wonder if he had discovered my identity."

The Elite were paying close attention to Jade; she was revealing more about herself as she explained her choices than she probably planned. "I can technically have Sirius charged with kidnapping as he did not immediately bring me to the Head of House when he learned of my heritage, but I am hesitant to do so. He took the full vows, he swore on his Magic to protect me so there has to be another reason he failed to do so.

"The Slytherins on my list are ones who hate the idea of Moldy-Shorts and will not willingly serve him. Marcus established a safe house in Verona, and he managed to grab several million from his family vaults. He is supposed to get portkeys to the others so they can flee." Jade then noticed how late it was. "I was supposed to see the healer at the bank today. I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's alright Jade," Regulus soothed his daughter. "I sent a message and moved your appointment to tomorrow. Dudley will also be arriving in two days to see that you are safe for himself. Apparently he doesn't trust me."

She giggled, the sound lightening the heavy atmosphere; "that sounds like him. Dudley has always been overprotective of me."

Lounging in his elaborate throne at the head of the table, Xanxus committed the names of Jade's allies to memory. Selfishly he wondered what type of relationship she shared with the males on her lists. After so long searching for his Cloud, he was extremely possessive of his Guardians, but Jade more so than the rest.

Posted 22 December 2017


	10. Chapter 10

_So it's been a while. Sorry about that. I've generally write while in between my classes and since I've been on break I wasn't writing._

 _But anyways I'm back._

 _Someday I will learn how to reply to reviews, but for now I'll include them here._

 _Thanks for all of the kind reviews, the follows and favorites!_

 ***broke college student. Obviously I don't own these. Just playing in the sandbox***

Chapter 10

Xanxus accompanied Jade and Regulus to Gringotts when it was time for her appointment. While Regulus had a meeting with the family account manager, Xanxus stayed with Jade as she went through her last healing session. When the healer again mentioned the scars that Jade had covering her body and the possibility of removing them, Xanxus snapped at her. "She knows they can be removed. She got some removed already. She doesn't want to get rid of them and it's up to her."

Jade was stubbornly agreeing with him. "I got rid of the one that claimed me as Vernon's property and the scar from the ritual that resembled a suicide attempt. The rest of them I'm keeping. They are proof that I went through hell and survived. My scars show that I am more than a 'pretty face'. If I change my mind I will come back then."

"If that is what you wish Miss Black, I will stop asking." The frustrated healer finally agreed. "All your bones have been healed and strengthened, the organ damage has been repaired and there is no backlash from the removal of the magic blocks. I insist on you continuing the nutrient potion for at least three more months, maybe longer. But we can go down from level 7 to the level 5 mix.

"Then at the end of August, I would like to check and possibly lower the dosage again." The Healer elaborated with a soft smile, as Jade had been taking the potions for three years now.

"Level five? Seven? What's the difference?" Xanxus growled, resisting the desire to call this healer Trash.

Jade had not stopped grinning since the Healer had notified her of the lower dosage. So with her bright smile, she explained; "the nutrient potion is available in nine levels. Level Nine is the strongest and can only be brewed by certified masters and only healers can prescribe it. Level Seven and Eight are also controlled dosages, as too much can have a negative effect on one's health. I was on Level Seven for the past two years, and had six months on Level Eight and six on Level Nine."

"As for Level Six, it focuses more on bone strength than the Fifth level, as Miss Black has completed her treatment for her damaged skeleton, we can skip to Level Five, which is the strongest one can brew themselves."

"I won't do that though. I have been ordering through Potion Master Prince, and he is the best so I won't stop. I will give you the books describing the nutrient potions when we go home Xanxus. If you want them, that is." Jade added the last bit on as she realized how she seemed a bit presumptuous.

Xanxus nodded in acceptance and took the file from the Healer when she passed it over. "Mammon should be done now."

Jade smiled, and began to walk out with her Sky. "I like how you are not someone who prattles on. It's refreshing. Your blunt honesty, I mean. For years I have been surrounded by those who lie all the time. It's exhausting... and when you know someone is a liar, it is hard to accept anything they say."

"I grew up a street rat," Xanxus started to say. "My Ma was a whore, don't know who my father is. When Nono took me in and called me his Son, I knew it was a lie but wanted it to be true.

"No one told me the rings are Bloodlocked, so I never thought that it had anything to do with being Decimo. Then Nono froze me in Zero-Point Breakthrough. It's a technique that freezes flames and I was trapped for seven years. Then we had a whole shitstorm of challenges when they were installing Tsuna as Tenth."

Jade squeezed his hand, showing her support silently, letting Xanxus move at his own pace.

"Nono may have been a shitty father, but he gave me three brothers. And I loved them. And all of them died and I was trapped in the damn ice and didn't get to say goodbye." Xanxus' voice was rough, like he was fighting back tears. "And Nonna, my grandmother, she was amazing. I wish I never did that stupid faux-coup. If I could go back I would talk to her instead of being so angry and irrational."

Sensing he needed a change of subject, Jade decided to broach the topic of his birth father. "While we are here, would you be interested in learning who your father is? Maybe you have more brothers or a sister even out there."

"Mammon has suggested it before, one of the only things that miser doesn't charge for," Xanxus scoffed. "What the Hell. It can't hurt."

So the couple entered another office and the test was quickly performed. "Here," Xanxus passed the sheet to Jade.

Scrolling through the information she did a double-take. "Huh," she muttered. "I wasn't expecting this."

Alessandro Giotto Marcelo Zabini

Father: Marcelo Luka Zabini {deceased}

Mother: Aida Eleonora Latvia {deceased}

Brother, through father

Blaise Alexander Zabini

"I think you would like Blaise, Xanxus. He is one of my secret Slytherin friends as the "Golden Girl"cannot be seen with anyone considered Dark. Blaise currently is working on achieving mastery of his sword, and will be out of touch for a while, but I can send a letter if you would like an introduction."

~~~ **I am not completely happy with this chapter but hey- it does what I need. Chapter 11 will be done by Wednesday.**

 _Originally Posted January 20, 2018_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, even the insulting one written in Yoda-style. To be honest, I forgot about skin color, as I really don't give a crap about it anyways._

 _Classes start up again today! and I may not have time to really do any writing this week, but I've plotted out through chapter 15- and yes, flames will start to be used more._

 _As for the choice of language for the conversation between Marcus and Jade (toward the end of chapter) I flipped a coin and that is how I chose it._

sadly, this still doesn't belong to me*

 **Chapter 11**

Xanxus was lounging in one of the massive throne-like chairs he had as head of the Varia, pondering over his new Cloud. That morning he had accompanied her to the Bank and wound up deciding to find out his true parentage- something he had told himself he would not do. Then that afternoon, when Jade was meeting up with her cousin, he instantly agreed to go with her the minute she turned those vibrant green eyes at him.

This was unexpected, Xanxus was the foul-mouthed, tough, street rat that the Vongola claimed because of he was an active unaffiliated Wrath and Sky, with no one to support him. Yet, within minutes of meeting Jade, he was harmonizing with her, and wanting to keep her to himself.

This selfish desire was matched by Mammon- Regulus- because he is her father and had not gotten to raise her himself. Bel wanted to spend time with Jade, because she was someone new. Thankfully there were several mooks in the infirmary so Luss was not able to hover around as well.

When he met with Jade's cousin- Lee Evans- as he introduced himself, Xanxus felt just a bit awkward, like he was seeking approval to date Jade. But he didn't want to, right?

Frustrated, he threw his glass against the wall and it shattered. A soft voice uttered " **reparo** " breaking into his thoughts.

"Jade," he said with a smile as he saw the Cloud walk in. "Is everything alright?"

She sat on the couch he waved towards and began. "I did not really have a plan when I started this out. I just wanted to have a permanent escape from the British Enclaves and Surrey, but now I seem to have thrown everything topsy-turvey.

"I got a message from Marcus that there are eight refugees at the safe house we established and it has only been two days. Blaise is off the grid for the month, the Patils are in India so they won't be able to check up on the refugees, and Adrian is already in Healer training.

"According to the master list, eighty-seven portkeys were doled out with an additional dozen permanent keys. Plus there are the ones Marcus and I set up for those who don't have a permanent safe home - that's three dozen more." Jade had a scroll with the details as she updated her Sky on her plans. "Father wants me to stay here but I cannot just let down the others. What should I do?"

"Have an escort," Xanxus stated. "Take Mammon, Bel, the Shark or me. Don't go alone."

"You would do that for me?" Jade was amazed. Even though she had been surrounded by positive influences, some part of her kept believing the lies told by Vernon and Petunia.

"You're mine," he replied. It was as simple as that. Jade is his Cloud, his final element he had been seeking for so long.

When a second message came through the enchanted book Marcus, Adrian and Jade used to communicate, she paled.

"Luss, can you come with me? One of the new-bloods arrived at the safe house and they are in awful shape. Adrian is working and I can't use healing magic. Marcus is almost as bad as I am with it and no one else with training is at the house."

"Sure sweetie. Let me grab my bag," Luss answered, already moving.

Regulus stood, not willing to let Jade be away from him. _Jade is a parselmouth, shouldn't she be an excellent Healer?_ He thought as the trio took the portkey. _Why isn't she able to use the gift?_

Landing in the foyer of the manor Marcus bought, Jade immediately sped to the infirmary they had created. "Oh Marcy, what did they do to you?" Picking up the diagnostic from beside the cot, her face paled while reading. "Luss, what do you need?"

"I'll start with a flame reading, then we will see." As the Sun Healer used his flames to fix the broken girl, Jade refused to leave her side. Hours later after the bones were treated and the internal bleeding healed, she still was there, holding the hand of the small thirteen year old.

"She is one of my strays, I found her the second week of her first year. Marcy had gone to the hospital wing, but Poppy is so far under Dumblegoat's control she refused to help her.

"So I brought her to Professor Snape. He heals all of us, that first week of school he treats all his returning students and the second week is focused on identifying any new cases.

"Marcy is so strong Dad. She went through so much and didn't have anyone to help her. I at least had Lee and the neighbor boys to protect me. Marcy had no one."

"So you took her in," Regulus summarized. "Why did she not come to the safe house earlier? Straight from school?"

"Her sister, Eva is also magical. She's only nine, and Marcy wanted to bring her. I should have been there Dad. Or had one of the guys accompanying her for protection. I should have-"

Marcus cut her off, having walked in as Jade was guilt-tripping herself. "I offered, Jade. She refused. Eva is asleep in one of the rooms. I gave her a dreamless sleep. According to Eva, Marcy said she was the one who did magic when Eva made something blow up.

"I called Blaise on his mirror, he will make arrangements for the girls to be adopted into a family. Zabini is considered neutral, meaning the adoption/fostering will not be contested. Get some sleep little snake. Everything will still be here in the morning." Marcus pulled Jade into a hug; she clung to him, soaking up his warmth and strength.

As it had been several hours since the trio left Varia Headquarters, Xanxus wanted to check on his Cloud. Taking the portkey Jade had given him, he activated it, landing in a foyer with **HIC** **MANEBIMUS** **OPTIME** painted across the wall. The phrase meaning " _here we will stay, most excellently_ ," appeared to be the motto of the Family Jade had created for herself.

It fit what he knew about his Cloud; she was determined despite the complexity of her living arrangements. Smirking, he followed the pull towards Jade but halted in the doorway.

It burned. Jade was enveloped in another's arms, like she was the most precious thing he had. In that instant Xanxus knew what the connection he had felt with Jade was: she was _his_. His to love, to cherish; she was who he had been longing for his whole life.

Wanting nothing more than to rip this unfamiliar man's head off, Xanxus managed to resist, listening to the soft conversation.

"Don't fret siostra. Let us handle things for once. Get to know your father and Sky. Idź spać, proszę, idź spać."

"Tak Brat, I will. Dobranoc," Jade turned to leave. "Oh Xanxus, witam! I've been ordered to bed but I'm sure Marcus would show you around."

Wondering why they were conversing in Polish, Xanxus listened. His stance slowly relaxing while the two self-declared siblings conversed. Jade was a puzzle, one he very much desired to solve. "I'll stay with you Jade. Our bond is still new and I would prefer you being close by."

"Alright then," she looked bemused at his explanation, but led the way down the hall. "I have a room here, it isn't much, just in case I stay over for any reason." Jade stopped and shook her head in amusement at the decorations adorning her door. "Well I have a feeling this is going to be different than how I left it."

With that, Xanxus opened the door and escorted his Cloud inside. "Get some rest, others can take responsibility for now."

Quickly swapping her clothes for some sweats, Jade stretched out on the queen sized bed and near instantly fell asleep.

Xanxus smiled at her, glad that she was so comfortable in his presence to sleep. Pulling out a book Regulus had handed him, he settled in to read, watching over Jade all the while.

Translations:

Brat: polish for brother

Siostra: polish for sister

Idź spać: polish, go to sleep

Proszę, polish, pleasd

Dobranoc: polish, good night.

Tak: polish, yes

Witam: polish, welcome/hello


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, my phone messed up and I had been using it to write on the go. So the recreation of chapter 12 was needed. As it's been a while, I decided to make it longer as an apology.

Also, I finally set a username!

As I said in chapter 1, our protagonist's name is Cordelia Jade Black, and while believed to be a Potter, was called Roselynn. In the Mafia world and with close friends, she will be referred to as Jade, while (depending on relationship) she will be either Heiress Cordelia Black or Roselynn Potter.

****Still not mine, Still a broke college student****

Chapter 12- _The Heiress Black_

Slowly, she began to wake. Running through her sleep-ruffled hair was a warm hand, the soothing pulse of the Flame bond between Sky and Cloud granting her reassurance she was not alone. This new bond felt like it was always there… this connection was so strong it felt unbreakable.

Jade knew that it would never be that simple though. Not until those whom she fled from were dead or otherwise disabled.

"Sleep well Little Cloud?" Xanxus purred, his voice sultry.

"Surprisingly I did," she admitted, her face reddened as she realized what she had done the night before. "Usually when we have one of the injured strays arrive, my nightmares tend to be horrifying the next few nights. Odd that I didn't have any last night."

Xanxus smirked but did not add anything to what she had stated. Face still flushed from embarrassment, Jade looked around the room and noticed a book on the nightstand. _History and Rituals of the Olde Ways_ , a text that she had learned from years ago when she had reentered the enclave. "Why were you reading on the _Olde Ways_?"

"Mammon gave me the book. Said I needed to know the traditions if things were going to happen the way he thought they would. Then the miser charged me 10,000 for it. Told me to pay attention to the Courting Rites, then said he'd have more information for me tomorrow – err, today."

"Courtship?" Jade practically squeaked, unaccustomed to the straightforward way Xanxus lived. The British Enclaves were extremely Traditional, so just "dating" did not happen. During the summer while away from the Magical community, she was practically trapped in the small suburb, and all the boys had been intimidated by Lee and Piers years before, preventing any summer flings from occurring.

"Mmhm," he nodded, "you are already mine, but I will prove you made the right choice."

Jade softly smiled, her heart fluttering as she dissected the meaning of Xanxus' statement. He wanted her! And he was going to prove it to her – but she had no idea how he planned to do so.

A crack broke the silence between the Sky and his Element, causing Xanxus to aim his gun at the new arrival. "Begging pardon Master Sky sir, but little Miss Marcy is awake and asking for you. Master Marcus says to" – the elf twisted her ears before continuing – "he says to get your butt downstairs before he drags you out of bed."

"Thank you Mopsy," Jade said to the elf as she quickly changed into appropriate daywear. "I will be down in a few minutes."

Walking back out of the closet a couple minutes later clad in a pretty amber sundress with her hair in a new twist, Xanxus felt his heart skip a beat. That dress was almost living flames – the amber was not one solid color but many blended together. He could swear he saw hints of his wrath in the skirt's undertones. As he escorted her to the small infirmary they were in last night, he finally asked something that had been lingering on his brain all night. "Why did you speak in Polish last night?"

"Oh, with Marcus?" Jade laughed. "He first decided to call me a brat, and then when he told me his family hails mainly from Poland, I decided to call him that as it means brother, and he is my big brother. We got in the habit of using Polish to speak to each other while in the Snake Pit so it was harder to spy – and to annoy Adrian. Adrian is the worst with languages – if he had not started studying Latin at age five as traditional magical education says to do, he would still be a novice at it.

"When things are stressful, and I start to get into my head about the _what ifs_ , Marcus realized that changing languages would snap me out of the flashbacks, stop me from spiraling down a deep dark hole. I still have bad days, still have those times where I just am not _there_ , you know? Days where everything seems too much to handle, where I wonder what would have happened had I not broken the conditioning that they had programmed into me. It scares me, and I withdraw. One time it took three weeks before they could get me to return from my shell, and that was when Marcus started with the Polish." As Jade had walked through the halls, escorted by her Sky, a small part of her wished that she was still in the bed with him, the warmth that he exuded made her feel warm for the first time since the Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts two years ago.

"Ah, so Polish is his family's native tongue?"

"Yes and no. The Flint's have been in Britain for centuries, but his grandmother was born in Poland and he spent most of his childhood being raised by her. He told me once that the reason he was not a snob like many would have expected was due to her influence."

"Makes sense. I was the same with Nonna. If not for her, I would have been even more of a hellion."

Just then a little girl darted forward and leapt onto Jade. "Corrie! You're here! I was hoping you would be. Look! They fixed my arm and now there are no more scars!" as the little girl spoke, Jade hugged her back and admired the now scar free arm. "Come on, sissy should be awake soon."

Tugging Jade behind her, Xanxus followed amused. This little girl had noticed him, then saw Jade and immediately went to her ignoring him. It was a nice experience to not have someone turning away from him because of his reputation. In the infirmary, the girl from the night before was now awake and sitting with a new male who was casting spells at her.

"How is she Adrian?" Jade questioned the healer-trainee as she approached the bed. "Good morning Marcy."

"Not to bad honestly. Just a little longer for the bones to finish mending and she can get up. I want her back watched for signs of infection as some of the marks will take longer to heal, but Marcy can get settled in her new room later today."

"That's good. I can take you and Eva, as well as any other strays that show up, shopping this weekend. I have an appointment scheduled with the tailors anyways, I was planning on getting some clothing for the closets here in case someone comes with nothing."

"Marcy, Eva can stay with you and spend time in here until you have your rooms completed. Jade your father went back home, but said he'd like to see you at some point today and a message from a shark said that your companion cannot miss today's meeting."

Xanxus scowled. "I was hoping he would forget that."

"I'll go back with you," Jade said, "since I have to meet with Dad anyways and that way I can possible come back and spend the night again."


End file.
